sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy dziadek Rei oszalał?
Czy dziadek Rei oszalał? (jap. お爺ちゃん乱心、レイちゃんの危機 Ojī-chan ranshin, Rei-chan no kiki, ang. Grandpa Goes Crazy! Rei's in Jeopardy) – 30 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się kolejny Tęczowy Kryształ. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 31 października 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Początek jakże romantyczny... Światło Księżyca w pełni, blask gwiazd... Jednak atmosfera się rozpada, gdy dziadek Rei wpatrujący się w gwiazdy stwierdza, że przypominają mu jedzenie i picie, a i na schodach świątyni widzimy dziwnego osobnika śpiącego w najlepsze. Atmosferę psuje do końca Zoisite. Tym razem kolejnym demonem jest właśnie dziadek Rei. Zoisite nie docenił jednak przeciwnika, został najpierw odepchnięty mocą dziadka, a potem podziobany przez wrony Rei. Postanowił uciec. Budzi się też nasz nowy znajomy o imieniu Yūichirō. Od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Rei i wyjaśnia, że przybył do świątyni, by zostać uczniem dziadka. Następnego dnia zaczyna się dość niezwykły trening. Dziadek, który i tak był nieco ekscentryczny, teraz zaczął skakać po drzewach. Rei, zaniepokojona, zwierza się towarzyszkom i pokazuje im dziwne wybryki dziadka. Tylko jedna Usagi zdaje się być zadowolona z nowego zachowania. Tymczasem Yūichirō stara się pocieszyć ukochaną, twierdząc, że za dziwnym zachowaniem jego mistrza może kryć się po prostu jesienna pogoda. Rei jest dzięki temu nieco spokojniejsza, a obserwująca to wszystko z ukrycia Usagi ponownie zamierza bawić się w swatkę (nie przeszkadza jej nawet fakt, że Rei już jest zajęta. Używając magicznego długopisu, przemienia się w wróżbitę miłości. Jednak Rei głupia nie jest i wietrzy jej podstęp. Odprowadziwszy Yūichirō, robi Usagi awanturę, zapowiadając, że nie odezwie się do niej do końca życia. Wieczór. Usagi nieszczęśliwa z powodu lutni. Luna wbija jej jeszcze dodatkowe gwoździe swoim "a nie mówiłam", jednak po chwili jej serce topnieje i pociesza Usagi ciasteczkami. Usagi wpada na kolejny znakomity pomysł udobruchania Rei ciasteczkami. Luna zachwycona tym nie jest, jednak Usagi mimo późnej pory już wybiega z domu. Tymczasem Yūichirō ostro trenuje, jednak panna Rei, a raczej wspomnienia o niej, nieco mu przeszkadzają. Tymczasem dziewczyna bierze kąpiel i rozmyśla o nowym uczniu. Dziadka podczas medytacji ponownie "odwiedza" Zoisite. Tym razem nie wykonuje fuszerki i wydobywa kryształ. Demon, jakim stał się dziadek, wyjaśnia jego zamiłowanie do latania wśród drzew. Pojawia się Tuxedo i zaczyna gonić za uciekającym Zoisite'e’m. Jednak znów nawala. Dziadek/demon, zostawiony samemu sobie, rzuca się na Yūichirō. Ten, chcąc ostrzec Rei, wpada do łazienki, gdzie dziewczyna właśnie wychodzi z wanny. Mimo szoku, ubiera się niezwykle szybko i razem dają nogę. Yūichirō pada nieprzytomny, próbując bronić Rei. Dziewczyna stara się pobudzić serce swego dziadka, mówiąc mu o jej uczuciach wobec niego. Nie udaje się to jednak i Rei o mało nie kończy w szponach demona. Pojawia się na szczęście Usagi z ciasteczkami. Przemienia się w czarodziejkę i uciekają razem. Jednak dzięki talizmanom Rei udaje się powstrzymać demona, na tyle by Usagi mogła użyć uzdrawiającej mocy Moon Stick. Wszystko kończy się dobrze. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Dziadek Rei/Jiji – Tomomichi Nishimura * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba Galeria Zapowiedź odc30.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep30_1.jpg Ep30_2.jpg Ep30_3.jpg Ep30_4.jpg Ep30_5.jpg Ep30_6.jpg Ep30_7.jpg Ep30_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Dziadek Rei (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii